The present invention relates to a packing aid, or stacking aid, which assists a packing person upon stacking articles of one picking order and which is subsequently used, at least temporarily, during a process where a shipping carton is produced, dimensions of which are individually adapted to the article stack generated by the packing person. The invention further relates to a corresponding packing method as well as to a correspondingly equipped packing-work station, and a storage and picking system.